Those Fallen, Those Forgotten
by CherubGurl96
Summary: All that people ever talk about is Percy- how he made such a big sacrifice. But what about the other demigods who made the biggest sacrifice of all- those who lost their lives?  HIATUS
1. Elayna Atchkinson

~Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.

No one knows my name. I died fighting for Olympus, because the gods were too lazy to get up off their butts and claim their children.

Maybe if they had, Kronos wouldn't have gotten so strong.

My father didn't claim me. I lived in the Hermes cabin for seven years. I was a year rounder. I was an expert archer, and a decent sword fighter. I could speak Ancient Greek fluently. I worked hard to become an adept craftswoman, and even harder to overcome my fear of heights, so I could ride a Pegasus.

The only reason I mastered most of the skills I possessed, was because I hoped to make my father proud.

I worked harder than everyone else, because I had to prove to my father- whoever he may be- that I was worthy enough to be recognized as his daughter. I had to make him proud.

Maybe even proud enough to claim me.

He never did.

Even when I won the camp-wide archery competition. Even when I single-handedly captured to flag. Even when I killed a hydra.

Everything I did, I did in his name.

He still never even acknowledged me as his daughter.

There were times I dumped my entire meal into the fire, praying that he would claim me.

I went to bed hungry, still in the Hermes cabin, still without a glowing hologram suspended above my head.

I guess he didn't love me.

But still, when the time came, I strapped on my armor, grabbed my sword, and joined my brethren as we battled the Titan lord.

In the heat of the battle, you couldn't tell what was going on around you. All you knew was that you had to kill, or be killed. And chances are, you really didn't want to be killed.

The monsters came in endless supply. I watched as demigods were slaughtered. I wished I could hold the hands of the injured, tell them that it would be okay. But I couldn't, not unless I wanted to be slain, too.

Honestly, I don't know how many monsters I killed. Maybe twenty. Maybe forty. I didn't know. I encountered demons which I had never seen before. All I could do was try to stab them where they looked vulnerable, and pray for the best. I killed and killed. I remember stabbing monster after and monster, and finally, I had to kill enemy demigods. As much as I wanted to run and vomit, I reminded myself that I had to keep fighting.

By the time our general called for a retreat, I was beaten and bloody, and disgusted that I had killed actual human beings.

We spent the night in a hotel, then went out for more.

I was forced to murder demigod after demigod, because I knew that if I didn't, I would die.

The worst part was when I came face-to-face with my best friend.

Or should I say, ex-best friend.

We had lived together in the Hermes cabin at camp, both undetermined, for years. Then, she had disappeared without a trace. However, I knew better. She had joined the Titan Army. She had asked me to come with her when she left, but I still clung foolishly to the hope that maybe my father would claim me. I refused, and the last time I had seen her, she had been walking into the darkness of the night, black curls swishing behind her. Somehow, I knew that we would meet again.

And we did. In battle.

She brandished her sword and grinned, but it wasn't the happy smile I had remembered her wearing. The grin was evil, malicious. We locked in a vicious swordfight. During the swordfight, she managed to pant out that she had finally been claimed, and that she was a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of dark magic. She told me that I should have joined her while I had the chance. In my shock over the fact that she had been claimed, I accidently let my guard down.

Even now, as I drift aimlessly in the Fields of Asphodel, I remember her wicked grin as she pointed her sword at my heart. I can remember the sound of her laughter as she plunged her sword through my chest, and I remember the pain that I had felt. The vicious brat had missed, and I had no doubt that it had been on purpose, to prolong my suffering. It hurt so badly. Words can't describe the pain of having a sword plunged through your shoulder.

Especially when it was your best friend who had done it.

I knew without seeing, that it was a fatal wound.

Right before I closed my eyes, I could see my ex-friend gape, and point above my head. I followed her stare, and caught sight of a small floating hologram above my head.

A glowing sun.

The symbol of Apollo.

At least someone would know what color to make my burial shroud.

I remembered seeing another daughter of Apollo run up to me, trying to see if she could heal me, but I knew it was no use. I beckoned her to come closer, and whispered my last words in her ear.

"Tell dad to go to Tartarus."

I _may _have added a few cuss words.

Just a possibility.

I died that day, and would bet anything that no one would remember me. I would just be just a speck of dust, shadowed by the 'almighty' Perseus Jackson. He was the type of guy who thought he could just butt in and save the world, as if it was his right to get whatever he wanted handed to him on a silver platter, just because his dad was important. The rest of us had to work to get to where they were.

In the end hated only two things in my life.

Number one was my father, because he didn't claim me until I was dead. Yeah, real big help, Dad.

Number two was the fact that I spent all of my time at camp to prove myself to a guy who didn't care that I existed.

Maybe I should have joined the Titan forces.

I bet that would have ticked dad off.

Then again, I really doubt he would have cared.

~Elayna Atchkinson, daughter of Apollo

This is my very first story. I really want some advice, even criticism, because I want to become a better author. Flames are accepted.


	2. Jonathan Radiam

First of all, I want to thank bamanda808 for adding me to story alert. That means so much to me, so thank you so much! I also want to thank Shadow-of-a-Wolf and Jake the Drake for their kind reviews. You don't know how much those acts meant to me. Thank you!

~Disclaimer~ I am not Rick Riordan, and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor am I Beyonce, so I do not own the song Single Ladies

I didn't like to fight. Honestly, I would rather be weaving baskets than fighting with swords or shooting arrows. Then again, what more would you expect from a son of Eirene, the goddess of peace?

However, I forced myself to put aside my pacifism when Kronos rose. I volunteered to patrol the woods and borders of camp, forge swords, and train the pegasai. I helped around camp in whatever way I could. I justified it to myself by saying that if I did anything that to help up win quickly, perhaps less blood would be shed, and peace would be restored easily. As I look back, I can see that that wasn't the case. I was a coward, and hoped that if I could say that I already did my part, I wouldn't have to fight.

I shouldn't have worried.

I never even got to see the battle.

It was a sunny day, in early August. The whole camp was uneasy over the impending attack on Olympus, but everyone put on their brave faces and signed up for sentry duty. I hated sentry duty. It meant roaming the monster filled woods, at night, all alone. But still, I would look bad if I didn't volunteer, so I did.

It was my night to roam the borders and woods.

I can still remember how stupid I was- taking only my dagger and breastplate. I don't know what possessed me to go out that ill-prepared, but obviously, something was very wrong in my seemingly non-existent brain.

If I could go back, I would take my sword, bow, and all of my armor. I would conceal daggers in any possible place I could- come to think of it, I might have just played sick and not gone out.

Don't call me a coward.

Don't.

You don't know what I went through.

I remember walking through the North Woods, up towards the Sound. I heard a crackling sound behind me, but my stupid non-functioning brain just thought that it was probably two demigods escaping into the woods for a make-out session.

I heard approaching footsteps, and whipped around. I saw a girl, who seemed to be about sixteen, with curling blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed like she could be a daughter of Aphrodite- she was totally gorgeous. I think I intelligently said something like 'Uhhh'. She smiled- such a pretty, pretty smile- and laughed. I extended my hand, introduced myself, and offered to take her to camp to meet Chiron.

Before you go marking me off as a total idiot, keep in mind that there are magical borders around the camp, letting only half-bloods in. I had no reason to suspect anything.

She gingerly grasped my hand. To my surprise, she whistled- a long, shrill note. I heard another set of footsteps behind me, but before I could react, a hard, blunt object hit the back of my head. I crumpled, staring at the pretty girl in shock. She just smirked back at me. Someone hit my head again, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room that smelled like mothballs and dead animals. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could make out a barred door. What looked like the bodies of a few dead squirrels littered the floor. I was in a jail cell. I lurched to my feet, and a wave of vertigo washed over me. The back of my neck was coated with dried blood. I would probably need stitches, if I ever escaped. I staggered over to the door, and tried to shout. My voice was hoarse and scratchy, and it took a few tries to get it to work. Finally, I got the attention of a Scythian _dracaenae_, who I supposed was a guard. She unlocked the door and grabbed my arm. She half walked, half dragged me down the hall. She shoved me into a bright, white room.

The bright light made my eyes water, but at least the room didn't smell like rotting animals. The guard roughly shoved me into a wooden chair in the center of the room, and strapped my hands to the arms of the chair. Then, she walked out, leaving me all alone.

I couldn't tell how much time passed, but I can say that I definitely had enough time to hum Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' ten times. I wished that I could have gotten free, so I could have danced. What can I say? It was a catchy song…

Finally the door opened, and I could hear heavy footsteps behind me. A man with golden-blonde hair came into view. I sucked in my breath- Luke Castellan, the infamous son of Hermes, was standing in front of me. I recognized him from camp, since I had stayed in the Hermes cabin in the summer, because my mother didn't have a cabin. We had chatted a few times. I, like many other boys in camp, idolized him. He was a great fighter, he was witty, he was smart- everything I wanted to be.

He looked at me again, but something looked off. He seemed different, and then I realized: his eyes were gold. Like, Kronos gold.

It hit me like a wall of bricks- Kronos had taken over his body. The whole thing had been kept very hush-hush in camp, but some rumors had flown around that he had joined the Titans. I guess that they weren't really accurate… he _was_ a Titan, now.

Now, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I was a nobody. Since I was the son of a minor goddess, no one cared about me in camp, much less told me crucial battle plans. So, when Kronos tried to torture the answers out of me, I had nothing to say. It went on for hours- him asking me a question, me insisting that I didn't know anything, and him shouting and smacking me. Then, the process repeated.

Finally, the lizard lady slithered in and told Luke that his presence was requested in Questioning Room 3.

Luke got up to leave, but then glanced back at me.

"He's no use to me." He said to the snake lady. His next words chilled me to the bone. "Dispose of him."

The snake lady dragged me back to the dark, dank room. The dim light from the hallway partially illuminated the room's interior, and I could see that the things that I thought were dead animals, were not. They were pieces of… well, I would rather not say. Even now, it makes me sick.

The _dracaenae _stepped back into the room, wielding two swords.

That day, I died.

~Jonathan Radiam, Son of Eirene.

Please, tell me your thoughts. Also, if you have a request for certain demigod parentage, like a daughter/son of a certain god/goddess, I would be happy to try to make it work out in a story.


	3. Angel Ramirez

Hi, this is CherubGurl96, with just a small note. This chapter was a bit tough to write, because it is from the point of view of a six year old. It is a big change from the things I write, because the narrator will have the thought process of someone who is six. Also, I want to thank everyone who favorite and reviewed, it means so much to me.

I'm sorry for not updating; I have been locked in an epic battle with my arch-nemesis, procrastination. Plus, I also have finals to study for. Blech.

~Disclaimer~ I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, I would also own a flying cat named Bert.

_**Please note, the narrator is six, so she has the thought process a six year old.**_

My name is Angel, and I'm six. My daddy says that my mommy is special.

I haven't seen her yet, but daddy has a picture of her. She's really pretty. Daddy says she likes plants.

Daddy likes plants, too. He owns a big flower store, and sells lots of flowers that he grows in our big backyard. Sometimes I run around in the rows of flowers. Sometimes I get lost, but the flowers talk to me and tell me where to go. When I told my daddy that the flowers talk to me, he said that I was silly. But they really do talk to me. It's just that no one else can hear them. The flowers are my friends.

Last summer when I was five, something bad happened. A big doggy came into our house. I wanted to play with it, but daddy took me out to the car and drove away so fast that I didn't have time to say bye-bye to my flowers.

Daddy drove all the way to a place called New York. They have really big buildings there that are so big that not even Daddy could reach the top. Daddy is tall.

Daddy brought me to a big tree, and told me to run as fast as I could until I got to a big blue house. Then he drove away really quick.

Then a man in a chair came up to me, except his chair was moving like a car. I didn't want to talk to him, because daddy told us never to talk to strangers, but the man said he knew Mommy.

The man said Mommy told him I was coming. The man said his came was Chiron, and my mommy was named Demeter.

Then Chiron turned into a half of a horsey. One time I rode a horsey at my friend Molly's birthday party. She also had a clown, except I'm afraid of clowns.

Chiron said Mommy was really important, and she was the reason I could talk to plants. Chiron said I could sleep in a cabin like at summer camp, and I would have new sisters and brothers. Chiron said that when summer ended, Daddy would come back.

My favorite new sister was Katie. She was really nice. She didn't call me silly when I told her I could talk to plants. She told me that she could do it too. We went out to the strawberry fields every day and helped then grow.

Every night we would throw food in the fire. I didn't understand why we did that, because daddy always told me to never waste food. Katie said we were giving the food to mommy, but every time I looked at the bottom of the fire, I didn't see anyone.

Katie got to do a lot more stuff than I did. She got to play with swords and bows, but I couldn't, because I was too little. I didn't mind. Whenever she left to practice, I went to talk to my plants.

At the end of summer, I waited for Daddy to come back, but he never did. Finally Chiron said that daddy wouldn't come back for me. I didn't know why. I told Chiron that he should tell daddy that I would be extra good and do all my chores and make my bed and clean my room if he came back, but Chiron just said that daddy couldn't come. I didn't know why he didn't want me anymore.

I decided Chiron would be my Daddy now.

I spent the whole year with my brothers and sisters. Some of them left, but some stayed. Katie taught me how to read picture books, and practiced every day with my plants. Katie spent a lot of time making swords. She said something bad was coming, but that she would take care of me.

In the winter, I met mommy. She made me cereal. It tasted good. She gave me a big hug and told me to be good.

When summer came, all of my brothers and sisters seemed scared. They kept whispering about someone named Kronos. I think he was bad. They also talked about someone named Percy Jackson and his birthday. I didn't know why, but I think they were throwing him a party, 'cause they always got real quiet when he came by.

Katie taught me how to read more, and she taught me all my letters and numbers and days and months. But in August, Katie has less time to teach me. She spent lot of time playing with swords.

One day in late August, I woke up and all the big kids were gone. Every single one of them. Chiron said they were all in New York. Then we heard roaring and we smelled smoke. It looked like it was coming out of the woods. I heard doggies growling. I didn't like doggies. A doggy made me never see my daddy again.

Chiron ran around on his horsey legs and told the four of us little kids to get in the camp van. Then Argus drove us into the city. Chiron said there were monsters in the camp and we had to go to New York with the big kids. We waited in a big hotel for them. When they came in, they were dirty. My daddy never would have let me get that dirty. They weren't even covered in real dirt, they were wet with red water. When Katie saw me, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

The next morning, Katie woke up and put on all her armor. When I asked her why, she said that she had to go out and practice. I wanted to go with her, but she said I couldn't. I wanted to cry. Whenever I cried, Katie did whatever I wanted. But when I cried, Katie only made me promise that I would stay inside.

I did, but I crossed my fingers behind my back.

As soon as Katie left, I put on my black cloak that mommy gave me. She said that when I put it on, no one could find me. It was real good for hide-and-seek.

I put on my own shoes. Katie had just taught me how to tie my own shoes.

I ran out the hotel door I heard a lot of noise down the street, so I ran down there.

I didn't understand what I saw.

All of my brothers and sisters and friends were waving their swords around, and lots of monsters that I had seen in storybooks were trying to eat them.

I saw Katie and ran towards her, but a big monsters sword ripped up my cloak. Without it, anyone could see me. I got scared and ran the fastest I could, but the mean monster ran up beside me.

He help up his big sword and chopped down.

He hurt me real bad and I started to cry. Katie saw me and tried to get to me, but another meanie monster ran up to her. She looked like she was crying when she turned around to fight the monster.

I saw Katie fight the monster and kill it. She turned to run towards me, and I tried to get up, but everything went black.

Everything was so dark when I woke up. I was in a boat. A scary man in a black bathrobe was rowing. Soon we got to the other side of the river. Mommy was waiting for me there. I wanted to go find Katie, but mommy said that I wasn't allowed to see her for a long, long time.

~Angel Ramirez, daughter of Demeter.

I'm currently working on writing chapters using the wonderful ideas submitted by reviewers!

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope to have the next chapter up in no more than a week (hopefully)!


End file.
